


360 grados, todo un ritual

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>la vida de Draco Malfoy da un giro de 360 grados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	360 grados, todo un ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: los que busquen un buen fic pasen de largo.
> 
> Disclaimer: nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

—Mi vida es horrible.

Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron sin comprender. Draco Malfoy, estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero verde enfrente de la chimenea de slytherin en una postura nada principesca y con el rostro un tanto desencajado mientras maldecía su suerte.

—Tengo unos amigos horribles. Soy el chico más guapo de Hogwarts y aún así la gente no cae rendida a mis pies. Tengo el pelo perfecto, y no me premian por ello. La revista corazón de bruja ni si quiera me ha nominado como la sonrisa más encantadora. ¿Y qué si no sonrío? Cuando lo hago mi sonrisa eclipsa el sol. Encima el idiota de Blaise dice que no es gay, ¿y qué tiene eso que ver con follar?

Draco se recostó más en el sofá mientras los miraba, como si buscara algún tipo de solución en ellos. Crabbe miró a Goyle un tanto exasperado, pero queriendo ayudar a su rubio amigo.

—Oí decir a Colin Creevey…

—¿El sangresucia? —cuestionó Draco.

Crabbe arrugó el ceño pero asintió, un tanto dubitativo sobre si las informaciones serían ciertas.

—El caso es que le comentaba a su hermano —Draco arrugó el ceño mientras pensaba si la cámara de fotos con patas tenía un hermano— que cuando alguien está estancado en su vida lo mejor es dar un giro de… —Crabbe se quedó pensando, siempre fue muy malo para las matemáticas y el mundo muggle siempre lo confundió— 360 grados.

—¿360 grados? —Draco se reincorporó en su asiento sin saber muy bien qué eran los grados y porque tenían que ser exactamente 360. Quizás fuera una fórmula secreta de los muggles y quizás por eso al idiota de Potter le saliera siempre todo tan bien.

Crabbe cabeceó. —Sí, 360 grados, ni uno más, ni uno menos.

Draco asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba a su biblioteca particular para ver qué había allí sobre el tema. Crabbe sonrió contento antes de que su atención fue reclamada por su amigo.

—¿No eran 180 grados? —Crabbe sonrió a su pobre amigo. Siempre tenía que haber un listo y un tonto en una relación, gracias a Salazar a él le tocó la mejor parte. Palmeó levemente a su amigo en el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

\--

No era tan complicado, pensó Draco mientras veía un circulo con muchos número alrededor. Parecía un antiguo ritual, una danza. Afortunadamente él era el mejor bailarín del mundo mágico. Miró los números, los ángulos y posicionó en base a ello sus pies. Estaba en medio de un pasillo, pero a quién le importaba, nadie pasaba por allí a no ser que quisiera encontrar una muerte lenta y dolorosa en sus manos, ya que por ahí se iba a las mazmorras.

Se posicionó, elevó sus manos, cerró los ojos y recodó esos infinitos números en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, dio un paso a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, uno delante, otro detrás, para marcar todos y cada uno de los ángulos y de pronto dio una vuelta total y absoluta con toda la gracia Malfoy, sólo para tropezar con su propio pie y…

—Ahhh

Gritó cuando algo lo sujetó y lo atrajo hasta un pecho duro. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con otros verdes miopes.

—Potter, maldita sea, tú no puedes ser mi grado.

Harry parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Malfoy, has bebido?

—Encima analfabeto. ¿No sabes que eres mi 360? No puede ser, maldita sea.

Harry parpadeó otra vez, aún con Malfoy entre sus brazos.

—¿Po r qué bailabas en medio del pasillo?

—¡Imbécil! Es un ritual, un ritual muggle. —Harry se apartó sospechoso.

—Malfoy, yo de ti dejaría de hacer pociones, dentro de poco tu pelo estará tan grasoso como el de Snape y tu nariz crecerá, entonces ya no sólo serás imbécil, sino que además serás feo.

Draco abrió la boca horrorizado, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Quizás había realizado mal el ritual, otro día lo volvería a intentar.

\--

—Hermione, creo que Malfoy quiere matarme.

Hermione apenas miró a Harry mientras éste miraba con recelo el fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba en su sillón favorito, de cuero rojo, repantigado, pensando seriamente qué serían los grados. Quizás era el retraso que tenía la familia Malfoy, eso tendría más sentido.

—Debo vigilarlo más de cerca.

Hermione asintió mientras seguía con su tarea, sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía su compañero.

\--

Bien, era sencillo, pensó mientras se situaba en medio de la sala de la torre de astronomía, un lugar que sólo era ocupado a altas horas de la madrugada por estudiantes de baja moral. Volvió a realizar los pasos, izquierda, derecha, adelante, atrás y vuelta… y otra vez su cuerpo chocó con un torso duro y unos brazos lo envolvieron. Entrecerró los ojos antes de abrirlos.

—Potter.

—Malfoy.

—Potter, maldita sea, 360 grados a estribor, maldita sea Potter, ¿no te podías poner a babor?

Harry parpadeó, aún sin soltar a Malfoy, mientras éste lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Otra vez el ritual muggle?

—Sí, Potter.

—Sé lo que planeas, no te dejaré Malfoy, te tengo vigilado —Harry le hizo una seña con sus dedos para que lo captara y Malfoy lo empujó.

—Acabaré contigo Potter, y ni los grados podrán salvarte.

—¿Tú y cuántos más como tú Malfoy?

—360.

Harry levantó una ceja y bufó antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

\--

—Creo que eran 180 grados.

Crabbe bufó. Su amigo no se rendía, no entendía que para que tuvieran un cambio radical en tu vida debían dar un giro de 360 grados. Goyle era demasiado estúpido para su bien. Con 180 grados Malfoy ni se despeinaría.

\--

La escoba, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Malfoy se elevó con ella y ya una vez en el cielo procedió a hacer los movimientos. Izquierda, derecha, adelante, atrás y un giro de 360 grados. Lo hizo, se resbaló de su escoba y gritó mientras caía, sólo para caer en los brazos de…

—Potter, maldita sea.

Harry resopló. Malfoy maldijo su karma.

—Está bien, eres mi 360 grados, lo acepto —su voz sonó frustrada—. Te voy a permitir adorarme y venerarme, aunque no creas que por eso te acepto.

—Serás imbé…

—Eso sí. Espero que folles bien Potter, porque yo no doy segundas oportunidades, ¿entendiste?

Harry no lo hacía, pero asintió un tanto aturdido.

—Si eres impotente, no gay, o tienes algo en contra de los hombres hermosos habla ahora o calla para siempre —Harry boqueó aturdido y Draco asintió complacido— Está bien, esta noche a las doce de la madrugada en la torre de la astronomía.

Harry asintió, dejó a Malfoy en el suelo y lo dejó ir.

No entendía qué eran los grados, por qué tenían que ser 360 o por qué Malfoy lucía tan jodidamente bien con el pelo tan despeinado, pero quería follar con él, ¿qué más daba todo lo demás?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, se me fue la cabeza lo sé, pero en muchísimas historias leo eso de que su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, cosa que es cuanto menos raro, a no ser que quieras que la vida de un personaje siga igual que siempre. Es mi pequeño tributo a eso, que nadie se ofenda, y si lo hace mira el lado positivo, puedes reírte de esta historia que seguro que es más descabellada que tus grados :)


End file.
